gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You is a song featured in the thirteenth episode of ''Glee'', Sectionals. It was originally sung by Kelly Clarkson in her album'' All I Ever Wanted''. It is sung by all of New Directions, and Rachel and Finn have solos. Though not as loud as on the show, Finn's voice can be heard on the studio version during his solo with Rachel. Tina had a solo in the album version. The song was performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. During this song, Will realizes how close he is to Emma, who has decided to resign as guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. The song ends as Will and Emma kiss for the first time. The unique thing about this number is that the dance moves that New Directions uses are all dance moves from previous numbers in earlier episodes such as: Hair/Crazy in Love, Last Name, Jump,''Hate on Me'', Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (also done in Glee Live Tour 2010 ), I Say a Little Prayer, It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Keep Holding On, Push It, Bust a Move, You Keep Me Hangin' On, Somebody to Love, and Proud Mary. Critical Reception Raymund Flandez of the Wall Street Journal deemed the final performance of My Life Would Suck Without You the episode's "most genius number," calling it "a clever bit, and one that captures how special these kids are." James Poniewozik of Time felt that the choreography culled from previous routines was "a brilliant way of taking us back through the season, reminding fans not only what we see in Glee, but what these desperate kids have come to see in each other." Charts Lyrics (Album Version) Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Tina and Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Chorus: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Videos' thumb|left|290px|My Life Would Suck Without Youthumb|300px|right Slideshow Suckwithoutyou.png glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg IKAGMLWSWY.jpg MLWSWY.jpg my-life-would-suck-without-you-glee.jpg NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg WillRunning.jpg CloseupWillEmmaKiss.jpg WillNEmmaKissG13.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg S01E13 - 04 - My Life Would Suck Without You - 04.jpg Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry